


baby, I'm gonna treat you so nice (you're never gonna wanna let me go)

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: They've been holding back for a long time. First they held back their attraction for each other, pretended there was nothing there. Then they pretended that it was just sex, and that they were just fine.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	baby, I'm gonna treat you so nice (you're never gonna wanna let me go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



> Title from Pretty Woman! Hope this hits the right notes for you dear!

Peter was folded in half, his knees hovering over his face and his toes planted well-beyond his head and Tony just kept fucking and fucking into him hard, his hands pressing at the back of the kid's thighs. It felt so good, he could feel sweat running down his back and his hands kept sliding closer to Peter's knees and he couldn't get enough. 

"You're so fucking tight," 

"Don't stop." 

"You feel so good." 

"T–Tony." 

Tony once again changed their position, manhandled Peter's legs out of the way and turned him around on his front, spread his knees so he could rest his own between Peter's legs, spread his cheeks so he could see how puffy Peter's rim was, and fucked back in. He wrapped himself over Peter's entire body and thrust faster and faster. He panted into Peter's ear. He kissed Peter's cheek. He bit into his neck and breathed Peter in. 

Peter's moans got higher-pitched the longer they fucked and Tony drank them in, fucked him even harder to make them louder. 

"Like that?" 

"Just like that," Peter whined. 

The kid's hands grappled for purchase on the bed, Tony saw him, tearing at pillow cases and fraying the sheets, and he couldn't help himself. He slid his hands up Peter's sides, planted his elbows on the bed and linked their fingers together on both sides. From then on, holding Peter's hands and feeling him everywhere, their sweats mixing together and their skins slapping and everything "Peter" filling Tony's mind completely, it didn't last much longer. 

Peter cursed, which only ever happened when he lost control, and Tony grinned and kissed his shoulder, again and again, as he too, stopped counting the beats of his heart and let his orgasm pull him under. 

From then on, it was always about the way they breathed, in sync, and the way their hands stayed linked right until one of them would shift just enough that Tony realized it and pulled his hand to himself, self-conscious and so, so scared to let the truth show. 

They'd been doing this a while, falling into bed like they used to fall into each other's arms after battle — stress telling them fucking was just as good an idea as anything and life ringing its bells after the fact, dragging Tony back to reality. A reality where Peter did not love him like Tony loved him. A reality where he should stop doing this but was too weak to say no when Peter would start undressing the second they reached Tony's bedroom, every single time. 

A reality where having to pull his hand away hurt, and yet Tony did it because losing Peter altogether would hurt even more. 

"That was good," Peter would say when Tony sat up and looked away, his back turned on the kid. He screwed his eyes shut, tried so hard not to think about how much better it would be if he could just… make love to him. 

The sex was brilliant,  _ it was. _ But Tony couldn't help but think, but  _ know _ the way he fucked Peter was always half despair coursing through his veins at not being able to say the words, and half not wanting it to slip because he looked at him too longingly as they fucked. So he made it rough. He made it harsh and raw and animal, and it was amazing, but it meant something Peter didn't seem to get, and Tony felt dishonest as much as he felt boneless after the fact. 

And miserable. 

All since that first night when the Hilton had messed up his reservations and they'd laid in the same bed for the first time, and all Tony could do was thrash from side to side until Peter had stopped him, and rolled on top of him, and they'd fucked. It was all it was. Sex. And it was fine.   
  


* * *

"Bullshit." Rhodey said. 

"Lies." MJ sing-sung. 

"Morons." Pepper sighed. 

* * *

"Tony?" Peter's voice sounded small enough to make Tony frown, and turn around in bed. 

They didn't always spend the night after sex, but there was no rule that said they couldn't. Tonight was one of those nights. Tony bit the inside of his cheeks not to sob at how good Peter looked with mussed-up hair and pinkish post-glow skin, in his sheets. 

"Hm?" 

"This is gonna sound weird." Peter started, sitting up like he'd been bitten by a spider all over again. He was biting his lower lip and avoiding Tony's gaze. Until he wasn't. Until Tony was trapped, not for the first time, in the grasps of wide, trusting brown eyes pinning him in place. "Don't freak out. I know I am, a little bit– I mean I'm trying not to, but d–don't freak out on me okay?" 

"Peter—"

"Okay?" Peter interrupted him. 

Tony looked into those eyes again, stared actually, and then sat up himself and nodded, "Okay." 

"You flirting, with that girl from accounting today? Real cliché by the way–" 

Tony frowned even deeper, stuttered a reply before he could think it through but didn't get to say it because Peter was barrelling on, catching Tony's wrists as he did. 

"–I didn't like it." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and looked at Tony again as he repeated himself. "I didn't like it."

As much as Tony was hearing the words, and feeling the way Peter was squeezing his wrists with just a tad too much strength than Tony really could handle, he wasn't sure he was hearing them  _ right _ . Until Peter's eyes got a little wider, like he was only now panicking. Until his grip loosened and Tony felt himself missing it. Until Tony blinked himself and tilted his head. 

"You're smiling." Peter blurted. "You're smiling and you're not saying anything and I know we didn't say anything about being exclusive and that Tamara girl is pretty and—" 

"Peter—" 

"—But I really hated,  _ hated _ seeing you flirt—" 

"—I don't like seeing people try to flirt with you either." Tony said, interrupting him this time. "I really hate,  _ hate _ seeing people try to flirt with you. Okay?" 

Peter blinked. And then Tony had a lapful of twenty-year old spiderman, and his face was encased in trembling hands, and Tony kissed him, because Peter was looking at him with those eyes again, and it felt so good to finally have said the words. 


End file.
